rolemaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Daemon
Creation The Daemon are the children of the Nether Gods. They were created to continue the Cycle of War in place of their respect Gods. 'Homeworld' Daemon live in the Nether, a planet floating in the Void. The Void itself is nothing. A vast emptyness of absolutly nothing. The Nether is simply area in which the planet is, when rferring to the Nether it implies the Void, The Planet, The Star, and the Moon. The Planet was stolen from outside the Void, it's true loaction unknown. The Star and moon came from this same unknown place, but they rotate around the planet. 'Culture' Daemon live a very vigorous life. Thier laws and way of life primarly focus on the war. Most Daemon are born fully grown, as they are not "Born" so to speak. When a Daemon dies their spirit is absorbed into the Daemon that killed them. If they were not killed by a Daemon their spirit returns to the Void. After being absorbed their spirit will eventaully be reincarnated into a newly born Daemon once their slayer returns to the Void. There are new born Daemon, created by the Nether Gods from time to time. These Daemon are born when one of the Gods draws pwoer from the Void in turn brining back the spirit of a dead Daemon. As this is, Daemon never truly die. So their life revolves around killing other Daemon to become stronger. Daemon are not known for the art and music as neither of these skills do much to inhance their lifespan. However Daemon that have left the Nether have been known to develope musical skills. Fire Daemon specifcally seem drawn to loud destructive music types such as Metal and Rock. There is also a tale of Keepers, special Daemon that are unseen to even the magical eye. They keep records of everything that has ever happened in the history of Daemon and where created by Dro. If they are real that would explain who keeps the records of each Lord's hold so updated and secure. 'Religion' The Daemon worship four Nether Gods. Dro the God of Shadows, Feu the God of Fire, Raur the God of Frost, and Gemu the God of Nature. Each Daemon is born from one these gods and devote thier lives into continuing their cycle. The Daemon beleive greatly in their gods, as they are the source of their magicka. To anger a God is to cut off one's lifeline so to speak, as they will not alow the offending Daemon to access his or her magicka. Outside of this Daemon somtimes recieve Boons or Gifts from the gods. These Gifts are extremely powerful and dangerous, with the most well known one being the Feather of Feu. New born Daemon are also sometimes God-blessed. They are born with a direct line to their respective god and their respective magicka is consideratly more powerful. There is also a common dispute between Daemon on the genders of the Gods. While they are all historically noted to be masculine. Feu and Raur have been commented upon to be femine. As well as both Gods favoring the female sexes in terms of power. Only four male Daemon born of these Gods have been known for having been God-blessed or being an Incarnate. 'Goverment' The Daemon are ruled by Lords. There are four Lords in total, each supporting a different god. They come into power by defeating the current Lord in combat. The Daemons that are able to challenge Lords are known as Princes. A Prince is usually a powerful Daemon, making them targets to all daemons. As if they are killed the slayer would become strong enough to fight a Lord. The Lords themsevles extend control over their fellow Daemon. If a Lord declares war on another it is teh duty of every Daemon under the two Lords to join the fight for their respective Lords, no matter their views on the war. Gods hold the same status and control, though a God declaring war on another is very rare. Lords of the Nether tend to rule from a hold or castle positioned in the middle of their land. They constantly battle one another for control over the Nether, as such after a large battle that ends with the aquiring of more land a Lord's castle may be rebuilt to center it once more in the Lords holdings. Another well known fact of the Daemon is their Lord Libraries. These cryptic constructs are hidden in each Daemon Lord's castle and contain records of every Daemon in existance of that Lord's control. They are maintained by the mysterious Keepers. 'Physiology' The Daemon differ by four breeds. Fire, Frost, Shadow, and Nature. All Daemon possess a Daemon Form, which is their normal self. These forms differ by breed as well, though no two Daemon are the same. Fire Daemon tend to be aflame in some way and often have red eyes. Frost Daemon usually have icy blue eyes, their skin is also a very light white, almost like a vampire. Shadow Daemon are often insectoid in shape, though some are known to have a humanoid appearance, they are sometimes hard to identify due to their nightmarish appearance. Their eyes are usually a dark purple or blacked out completely. Nature Daemon are the only Daemon known to have multiple arms, they also tend to much larger than most Daemon. The Nature Daemon are often compared to Giants and Dinosaurs. Harmonixers also differ in form. They can change into the Daemon forms of their slain oppoents, but the Harmonixer Form often is slightly different from the original. When returning to their normal form, harmonixers with less control will often not complete the transformation and retain some of the features from their last change. Incarnates also dffer in form. They have a Incarnate Form, which greatly resembles their respective God. Shadow Daemon are the hardest to observe in Incarnate Form, which is a large shadowy creture. Fire Daemon change into a giant phoenix like creature, composed entirely of fire. Frost Daemon become a colassal winged creature, withe their bodies being made of ice. Nature Daemon change into a four-armed giantoid. 'Strengths' All Daemon have the natural ability to abosrb the spirit of a slain Daemon. As a race they differ between four breeds. The Fire Daemon or Children of Feu, have a natural resitance to fire and lava. Along with this they excel in the use of Fire Magicka. The Frost Daemon or Children of Raur, have a resitance to cold. They can live in houses of pure ice and be fine. Along with this they are the only Daemon to be able to swim. The Nature Daemon or Children of Gemu. This Daemon thrive in the nature, the more wild the land the stronger they grow. As is when fighting they tend to stick to forest and other wild places sometimes even creating trees and plants in battle to increase their power. Nature Daemon also tend to be much larger than normal Daemon. The Shadow Daemon or Children of Dro have a tendency to breath poison. Their bodies often times contain poison. They also have the ability to Shadow Walk. They can enter a shadow and emerge from another one. The farther they travel the more energy it consumes. God-Blessed, a rare power bestowed on a Newblood Daemon. Thier magicka powers are greatly increased, allowing them to defeat much stornger oppoents by Magicka alone. Incarnate, another Newblood trait. Daemon born with this can trasnform into a form of their respect god. While in this form there are many powers that they can use. Harmonixer, another Newblood trait. Daemon who are born Harmonixers can take the forms of their slain oppoents. Harmonixers are often feared by other Daemon, due to their tendency to go insane. As they consume more souls their personalities split to control the multiple forms, making them prone to insanity, memory loss, and lunacy. 'Weaknesses' Daemon suffer from a curse. They cannot swim. Only the Frost Daemon can swim, and even then they dislike water. Along with this they have a tendency to lsoe control and enter a Rage Mode where they cannot distiguish freindlies from foes. Daemon also suffer from the curse of Honesty. They cannot lie, and if they swear or make a promise they cannot break them. If they do the consequences are often very grave. 'Titles' Nether God - Gods of the Nether Nether Lord - leaders of the four breeds Firelord, Frostlord, Naturelord, and Shadowlord - A variation of Nether Lord Nether Prince - A Daemon of high power. God-Blessed - A Daemon with the blessig of his god Incarnate - A Daemon that can take on the form of their god. 'Notable Daemon' Lord Suprimus Exaltus - Oldest daemon ever recorded. Lived to be 17895, died by throwing himself into the void, to avoid letting a fellow Lord gain his power. Krominus - The first harmonixer 'Trivia' *The Daemon were created by Druidic, thought up after a mixture of reading books and playing games. *The Planet, Moon, and Star are the physical representations of the Gods, Feu, Raur, and Gemu. Dro the other god was created by accident and does not have a physical form. *There where originally five breeds of Daemon, the fifth being Harmonxiers. They were instead mixed in with the four other breeds as a mutation and addition to their normal powers. Category:race Category:Druidic